Handcuffs
by fishxcustard
Summary: Smut. Title is uncreative, I know. Enjoy!  Hopefully


River skipped around the console, twisting just out of the doctor's reach.

"I see you're getting slow in your old age, doctor." She teased.

"Not in the least, River Song! I had you back there!" Right on cue he stumbled, tripping over his feet. River's laughter increased volume. "Now that was entirely this body's fault! It's not fair I get the clumsy eyebrowless creature when you get… well, y'know, _that_. He gestured toward the length of River's rather gorgeous body.

"Ooooh I don't know sweetie, you haven't even really even seen what this body can do." The doctor blushed, the implications of her words sending a shiver racing down his spine. He lunged forward for her again, only to just miss, his fingertips skimming against her waist. River giggled uncontrollably.

"Doctor Song! Ticklish? Ah ha your weakness has been exposed! You shall be at my mercy!" He declared joyously.

"Sounds fun!" She winked, back at him, before disappearing down one of the TARDIS's corridors.

"Now, hang on River, Sexy's gonna be on your side, you can't just go disappearing down corridors! Literally. Fair play River-"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Her voice drifted tantalisingly down corridors, it was hard to place, but the doctor knew his ship well. He pushed open the door the voice was coming from confidently.

"Found y-" The doctor took in his surroundings in astonishment "This is my bedroom, River! How did you lead me here without me realising…?"

"I went a different way." She smirked.

"There IS no other way, when I created this room I made sure there was only one route to this room."

"You said it yourself; 'Sexy was on my side." She folded her arms triumphantly. "I win."

"You most certainly don't. There is one major flaw in your plan."

"And what's that?"

"Your ticklishness." He said simply.

"Now, doctor, no need to be rash-" The doctor jumped on River, pinning her down onto the bed with his body, and began his assault with his fingers. She squealed, squirming deliciously beneath him.

"D-d-doctor! Don't- NO!" She shrieked breathlessly as she struggled against him weakly.

"Oh River, don't pretend you don't love it." He growled in a low voice. The doctor's wriggling fingers slowed down and came to a halt, one hand settling on either side of her body, as his eyes devoured the sight before him gleefully. River's mad hair was splayed out around her head, all ruffled and splendid. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and arousal. Chest heaving, her fantastic breasts encased by her top in the most inviting way possible. Her lips full and tempting. Lovely! He had intended for their lips to meet gently, caressing each other softly and sweetly. Of course, things never quite go to plan when River Song is involved. As soon as their lips touch, a fire seems to ignite between them, its burning flames increasing their frantic need for each other. Their lips part hungrily, tongues dancing with one another wildly. River pressed her chest into the doctor, and he could feel the thumping of her hearts.

One of the doctor's hands weaved their way into River's glorious hair as the other traced down her body.

But River had other plans. She grabbed his shoulders as she rolled them over, without breaking the kiss. Now she was on top, straddling his hips. She stripped him rapidly, fingernails biting into his skin in her need to feel his skin on hers.

While the doctor was sufficiently distracted by her lips, River sneakily got out her handcuffs from the bedside drawer. She ran her hands down his arms, suddenly seizing him by the wrists and cuffing him to the headboard.

The doctor's gasp closely followed after the sharp snap of the cuffs.

"River!" He intended to sound scandalized, but his voice came out low, betrayed by his arousal.

"Am I not allowed payback for your attack on me earlier?" Her voice was angelic; River at her most dangerous. The Doctor had been about to reply when River got off the bed and started undressing. As they say: the show must go on. Her talented fingers popped each button open of her top at a teasingly slow pace. As each button became undone, the doctor's self-control began to unravel just as steadily. He moaned her name as the last button was free and her toned stomach and glorious breasts came into view. Her hands slid down her body toward the zipper on her jeans. The doctor was fixated on the view in front of him, unable and unwilling to peel his eyes away from River's body. River undid her jeans and suddenly jerked them down her legs, pulling them off altogether and plonking them onto the floor. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and adding it to the collection of random garments strewn across the floor.

At this point River was sure the doctor ought to take a breath at some point in the near future if he were to live to see another planet.

She tugged her knickers off, her eyes still staring into his as she saw the darkness pool within them. The doctor had only a few seconds to appreciate River's full naked form before she made her way to the bedside table and rummaged around for the object she desired. The doctor waited in cautious anticipation.

River threw her leg over the doctor, sitting astride his stomach with her rabbit in hand. She turned it on and spread her legs apart.

"Don't worry doctor, in time you'll come to enjoy me being in charge." She brought the rabbit to her entrance.

"I think I may have taken a liking to it already." His voice was breathless with his arousal, eyes wild and eager.

"Oh honey, all the fun's yet to come." She panted out, sliding the toy inside. She moaned at the magnificent feelings the toy was giving her.

"Ungh!" The doctor finally began struggling against the cuffs. River laughed breathlessly, her tone low and seductive. She angled the toy, moaning even louder when she found that magical spot.

"Oh, fuck, River, OH!" The cuffs bit into the doctor's wrists painfully. River shifted her hips, increasing the blissful sensations between her legs. Her full lips were parted in that oh so temptingly kissable way. The doctor groaned wordlessly, cuffs straining against the doctor wrists as his need for River increased by the second. River's pants became short and breathless, until as she came hard, her warmth spilling hotly all over the doctor's stomach. She shoved the toy aside before failing forward onto the doctor, their sweaty bodies slick against each other.

"Let me out, River?" The doctor gasped breathlessly. She grinned devilishly.

"Not a chance, sweetie." She moved down the doctor's body, kissing and nipping and sucking as she went, leaving her mark. Making him hers. The doctor felt River's breath ghosting lightly over him. He inhaled sharply at the sensation. River licked down his length, before wrapping her lips around the tip. She swallowed him up, taking him into her hot, wet mouth. The doctor's hips thrust forward, and in return she gripped his hips, holding him down forcefully. The cuffs rattled; clearly the doctor was going to have bruises.

"River! Please! Want you inside me now" The doctor growled, drawing out River's name the way he knew she liked it. River dragged her lips away from him.

"Tell me doctor. I want to hear you _beg." _River demanded as she began latched her lips to his inner thigh, sucking hard.

"Nnnngh River, want to feel _you_, your slick, wet, heat, feel you the gush as you shatter beneath me. I to be _inside _you, feel your walls clench and spasm around me. I want to hold you as you climax, gaze into your eyes as they roll back into your head with pleasure. I want to feel that connection with you, feel your clever, beautiful mind as I push you over the edge. I want to not be able to tell where you start and I end. I want to make love to you, River Song.

She crawled up his body, settling on his hips as she straddled him. She stared into his eyes, the frantic arousal her body had been screaming only moments before dissipating.

"Oh, doctor. My beautiful idiot." He smiled at hearing his sexy's words coming from River . "Here I am, intent on fucking your brains out, yet you, my love…" River trailed off, her mouth meeting his slow building and passionate, unfueled by lust for the first time tonight. No, with this kiss River's lips spoke only of her _love._

As their tongues danced, River reached up and released him from the clutches of the cuffs, tossing them aside as they began to lose themselves in each other.

Xx

River screamed, the doctor shuddering above her not long after she climaxed. As they drifted off into the blissful realm of sleep, wrapped around one other comfortingly, a few last words were mumbled.

"Love you"

"Love you too, but still not sure how much I like those cuffs." The doctor murmured sleepily. River smiled at the doctor's words.

"Shut up and sleep, my love." Were the last words exchanged before the time lords sunk into oblivion.

Xx

"Doctor, what happened to your wrists?" Amy eyed the dark bruises coloring his wrists curiously.

"I- Ah- It-" The doctor stuttered.,

"I think that's better left to the imagination, mummy." River winked flirtatiously at the doctor.

Amy's eyes widened. "Okayy so clearly it's _that_ kind of bruise… But his they're his _wrists _for god's sake_..._River what did you _do?_"

"I would have thought it'd have been fairly obvious." River smirked.

Rory got it first. His eyes popped wide with realization.

"Well that certainly explains her fondness for handcuffs." Rory muttered.


End file.
